Work With Me
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Set in Tekken 4. Hwoarang and Julia Chang are paired together for an assignment to take Mishima Corp. down. But will they fall for eachother in the process?


Author: Hey, your all probably wondering where I've been this summer eh? Well, a lot has happened, so I will skip the drama since I have had enough to last me a life time. Okay, I was writing in my fics, and was ready to upload all of them with a brand-new chapter...Say yay now...hears screams Good...anyways...then my computer crashed and we had to get a new hard drive...In doing so, it erased everything we had saved...Files, pictures...fics with new chapters...You can cry now...hears sobs Good...Anyways...so then I typed up my fics and I was like...Okay, its okay I can get this updated now! And you can all say "yay" again...hears "yays" Good...Then I found out my MicroSoft Document wasn't and isn't going to work...You can cry now...hears sobs Yeah...So how am I updating? Please thank my friends for that. Anyways, what was the point of me telling you this, you ask? Simple: Don't let your computer do drugs. Please, sit down with your computer and talk about drugs and what they can do. Its really scary to think how many computer's owners don't talk about it, and then they miss the signs of their computer being high. If you don't talk about it, sooner or later, your computer could end up like mine. How do computers get drugs? Hell if I know...I am pretty sure my sister delt or shared with our computer...Please know whats going on, ask questions...and if you wish to get more involved: the new D.2.K.C.F.G.H.(Dare.2.Keep.Computers.From.Getting.High.) program is up and running, just e-mail me if you wish to help out. Thank you again and please: DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU. Now on with the fic...  
  
Work with Me  
  
The door was swifted back forcefully, and then almost seemingly forgotten until it slammed back into its original place, echoing throughout the Army bases training and gym facility. Combat boots could be heard approaching on the hard wooden floor, almost like the beating of a drum. Slowly he lifted his head from the ground, as he had been doing push-ups when the person walking towards him came in. Slowly but surely the person came into full view, and now stood in front of him. He noticed the person almost immediately and stood up quickly, giving a salute, as he stood perfectly straight.  
  
"Sir yes sir!?" His voice echoed in the large empty sized room.  
  
"Cadet Hwoarang," the older man saluted displaying his honor, "At ease son." Hwoarang rested his arms at his sides and lifted his head proudly. "I understand you were once a participant in the Tekken Tournament, sponsored by Hiehchi Mishima and the Mishima corp." Hwoarang nodded to the information the man was saying, informing him he was indeed correct. "Then you are aware of Mr. Mishima's secret army and weapons beneath his tournament grounds." The older man stated more than asked as he held a piece of paper up, reading it and glancing at the younger soilder before him.  
  
Hwoarang nodded again, "Yes, I am very aware of all this. But may I ask what is the point of asking me these questions?" He crossed is arms over his chest and looked at the man, perhaps with attitude in his eyes. It seemed although the army had changed him quite a bit, they still couldn't change his attitude.  
  
"The point of all this Cadet, is we know all this as well. But what we don't know-you do." The man replied, putting his hands behind his back.  
  
Hwoarang raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Mr. Mishima's lab's and training bases are infact well hidden, and well guarded. Its impossible for one of our men, or more at that, to get in unnoticed, or to get in and come back with the information we need."  
  
"Is that all?" Hwoarang asked, looking rather disappointed.  
  
The older man sighed, "No. The SDA college academy has trained three students in a special course known only as: W.E.V(World Environment Viruses). There they trained only the top three students on the campus what diseases and viruses can kill the earth and people in under 60 minutes or less." The man's face seemed more serious to this point and the news struck Hwoarang's attention. "And at the same, what can cure them."  
  
Hwoarang closed his eyes, "Then what's the problem?"  
  
The man sighed again, "There's more than 50 different ways for the whole world to get infected."  
  
Hwoarang grew a slightly tired of the talk of science and then started lifting weights. "What does this have to do with anything? Or more or less, what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Mr. Mishima and his secret army have kidnapped the professor who taught that special course. We believe he is planning on infecting the world with one of the viruses. Only we don't know which one, it could be anyone out of the 50, and there is no possible way to tell which one he will use, until it's too late."  
  
The red head looked more annoyed now, "So get one of the professors students to deal with it."  
  
"Of three students, one has been killed, and the other two are expected to die within the days of the tournament, if not then, before."  
  
Hwoarang raised another eyebrow, "Tournament? What tournament?"  
  
"Tekken Tournament 4." He replied, watching the smirk on the young solders face grow.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Hwoarang tried to cover up his smirk.  
  
"One of the students, is willing to enter the tournament, and took place in tournament 3. This student was the professors number one student, and wishes to risk their life, if it means stopping Mishima Corp."  
  
"Touching story, if I believed in God I'd pray for them." He cockily replied.  
  
"We know, as much as they do, that Hiehchi Mishima's army is very dangerous, and that doubles for the man himself. So what we proposed to do, is to send one of our solders into the tournament with the student; to help out. Since this solder would have to know and expect the unexpected from Mr. Mishima and his army."  
  
"Who'd you have in mind?"  
  
The older man smirked, "You, Cadet Hwoarang." Hwoarang smirked,  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I don't really feel like baby sitting a geek."  
  
"You'd be a hero if you succeeded."  
  
"I don't want to be a hero."  
  
"You could win the tournament."  
  
At those words Hwoarang stopped lifting the weight and froze completely, "Kazama..." he muttered softly.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" The higher man in power asked.  
  
Hwoarang smirked again and placed the weight down, "What's this student geek's name and when do I leave?"  
  
The man grinned as he handed him the papers he had been holding, "Her name is Julia Chang. And she will meet you at the tournament boat before it sets off for the island, in 0:17:00 hundred hours. Good luck and we're counting on you two." With those last few words the two men saluted and went there separate ways.  
  
Author: Well, that's it for now, hope you liked it. Oh yeah, I hope to update my other fics shortly.  
  
Discailmer: I don't own Tekken, 1, 2, 3, or 4. And I don't own the characters. But I do own the plot, so be good lil people and don't take it, otherwise I will have to kill you... 


End file.
